el amor nunca es facil
by agrorer
Summary: nunca se podria pensar que este personaje volviera grinto tiene un pasado dificil un enemigo nuevo para los combo niños y nuevos ¿compañeros de entrenamiento? lo se pesimo sumary es M por si a caso


Hola a todos los lectores de fanfiction soy nuevo en esto asi que cualquier error por favor infórmenlo en un review bueno muchas personas han olvidado qienes son unos protagonistas de este fic y los que no GRACIAS AL CIELO bueno no los molesto mas aquí esta

EL AMOR NUNCA ES FACIL

Como todos recuerdan ( n/a o tal ves no ) estaban nuestros 4 amigos favoritos entrenando con su maestre pero dos de ellos no estaban completamente concentrados y eso les costaba su rendimiento estos eran un pelinaranjo y un cabeza de estrella (serio y paco :p)y estaban pensando en sus compañeras azul y pilar, en serio eso era normal pero para paco era una sensación completamente nueva y eso no le agradaba para nada

(P.O.V. PACO) pensamiento

Pa: no comprendo que me pasa antes nunca sentí esta sensación y es molesto pero a la ves agradable mas tarde le preguntare a serio sobre esto

(FIN PENSAMIENTO DE PACO)

Grin: paco te sucede algo hijo?

Pa: no maestre no me pasa nada (nervioso)

Grin: por que estas nervioso?

Pa: no estoy nervioso maestre (un poco mas calmado)

Se: lo que pasa es que esta enamorado (canturreando con mirada picara)

Pa: tu no digas nada anaranjado

Se: cállate quieres?

Az: no sabia que estabas enamorado serio(seria)n/a :p

Se: yo no estoy enamorado (nervioso)

Pa: claro que si lo estas solo que tienes miedo de que "ella" te rechaze (con una sonrisa)

Se: ella nunca me querra mejor no me hago falsas ilusiones (desanimado)

Az: bueno si ella no te quiere entonces es una tonta por que no sabe que estaría perdiendo a un chico lindo amable sentimental artístico poético tierno (iba diciendo con un sonrojo leve en las mejillas)

Serio por su parte estaba completamente sonrojado por el comentario de azul

Pil: aquí se respira el amor (canturreando)

(Mientras en un mundo completamente distinto)

El maestro shifu estaba enfrente del pasillo de las habitaciones de sus estudiantes

Todos menos shifu: buenos días maestro shifu

Shifu: buenos días estudiantes(viendo mejor) vaya guerrero dragon nos honrras con tu presencia (con una sonrisa)

Todos menos po rieron por el comentario

Po: jaja muy graciosos (sarcástico)

Mo: bueno po debes admitir que fue un buen chiste

Po: si en eso tienes razón

Shi: bueno vayan a desayunar alumnos

Todos: si maestro

Mientras po estaba pensativo por un sueño que tuvo anoche o el creía que era un sueño ya que no tenia sentido

(P.O.V PO) pensamiento

Po: no comprendo como puede que haya soñado eso es ridículo además los humanos se extinguieron hace mucho es imposible

(FLASHBACK DEL SUEÑO)

Estaba meditando en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial cuando de repente escucho una explosión y veo lo que yo creía era humo y fui hacia alla con toda velocidad

Cuando vi "eso" me sorprendi eran 4 humanos no sabia que edad tenían pero lo que si sabia era que eran guerreros por sus ropajes eran un chico con cabello anaranjado una chicaha de pelo amarillo una chica de pelo negro y otro chico con pelo estrellado de pronto se convierten en un toro una iguana un ave pero curiosamente no tenia pico y una especie de tigre solo que este era amarillo

Después desperté con el sonido del gong y me levante (fin del flashback y del p.o.v de po)

Tig: po vienes?

Po: ah? A si si ya voy (despertando del trance)

Mientras con los combo niños n/a los combo niños tienen 13 años para aclarar

Cabe: sentimientos nunca debes tenerlos y nunca te deben faltar

Grin: niños el amor nunca es fácil eso lo deben de saber, es algo hermoso y te hace hacer cosas ridículas

Pil: pues yo amo todo en esta vida

Cabe: so lo explica todo

Pil: No sabia que pensaras asi de serio azul (con mirada picara)

Az: bueno y-yo la v-ver-dad(nerviosa)

Pil: si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada de serio

Az: (sonrojada a mas no poder) pilar cállate quieres?(entre dientes)

Mientras con los dos torpes mas grandes del mundo (de los combo niños)

Diad: gomez seguro que este divino si derrotara a los combo niños?

Gom: si jefe ni siquiera los combo niños anteriores pudieron vencerlo y salir con vida

Diad: genial asi derrotaremos a los combo niños y yo sere alcalde de novva nitza de nuevo liberalo gomez

Gom: pero jefe liberar a portalo seria peligroso podría matar a todos en novva nitza

Diad: LIBERALO(desesperado)

Gomez libero al divino y era de forma humana con curpulencia de color rojo con círculos distantes como agujeros negros y un cuerno en su frente

Por: AL FIN SOY LIBRE

Diad: si y tu me debes obedecer por que yo te libere

Por: nunca nadie me comanda simple humano y moriras por tu insolencia

Creo un portal y mando a diadoro al espacio y se asfixio hasta allí diadoro

Gom: JEFEEEEE¡

Por: tranquilo lo veras pronto creo otro portal igual que el anterior

Por: ya volvi combo niños

Mientras con los cn

Estaban en el recreo cuando azul ve que serio esta escribiendo algo en un cuaderno se acerco sigilosamente y llego a la espalda de serio y dijo

Az: que haces serio?

Se: ahhhhhh¡ nada¡

Az: anda déjame ver siiiii porfavorrrr(con ojos de cachorrito)

Se: aaaa yooo(nervioso)

Pil: que hacen tortolos?

Azul y serio : como que tortolos?¡ (re sonrojados y separándose instantáneamente)

Pil: jajajajajajajajaja se ven tan graciosos asi de rojos jajajajajaaja

Se: por que no te vas a besuquear con paco e pilar?

Pil: (re sonrojada) CALLATE SERIO¡

Az: bueno creo que deberíamos cambiarnos (viendo su divino Berry)

Se: un divino anda suelto?

Az: si y por lo que veo es poderoso(viendo su información se quedo palida) no puedo creerlo…

Se: que sucede azul?(preocupado)

Az: un divino de nivel 20

Serio y pilar: QUEE¡

CONTINUARA….AHORA MISMO

Pa: que sucede amigos?

Se: hay que buscar al maestre grinto(firme)

Grin: no importa niños aquí estoy parace que "el ha vuelto"

Az: portalo un divino de nivel 20 puede crear portales a donde sea universos alternos con un solo movimiento

De repente se escucho una explosión

Por: HOLA GRINTOOO¡ ME EXTRAÑASTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Grin: portalo hace mucho no te veía

Se: acabemos con el(atacándolo) hyyyyaaaa(pateándolo con mucha velocidad)

Por: aaaahhh¡ maldito niño

Se: jajajajaja muy lento(esquivando un ataque)

Grin: serio es demasiado rápido nunca había visto algo asi

Az: guau (con ojos de corazón) es muy muy fuerte

Pil: (igual que azul) si nunca note lo guapo que se ha vuelto serio

Se: toma esto( golpeando al divino) ah? (viendo que tenia su tótem) jaja que suerte

Az: vamos pilar ponte tu mascara hay que ayudar a serio

Pil: bien vamos

Se: tótem toca transforma (toca su tótem) todos: combo niños vámonos

Se: tigrillo

Az: águila

Pil: iguana

Pa: toro

Se: acabemos con el

No soy bueno escribiendo combates asi que lo dejo a su imainacion

El divno estuvo a punto de derrotarlos ataco a azul primero

Se: AZULL¡ (una energía naranja lo cubrió) ALEJATE DE ELLAAAA¡(disparando una energía naranja)

Az: siendo cargada en estilo nupcial (re sonrojada) a-aaaa se-seri-serio ya me puedes bajar

Se: (sonrojado) a si lo siento

Por: estoy harto largo combo niños lanzando un portal a los cuatro

Grin: NIÑOS¡

CONTINUARA…..

HASTA AQUI


End file.
